


Smoke

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Deceit, Delusions, Evil Liam, F/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Paranoia, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Those closest to Drake try to convince him to get help.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Smoke by Medic is song inspiration   
> The characters have taken control, they drove this craziness I claim 100% innocence.

Drake nervously paced the room, he felt on edge, like everyone was pointing at him and mocking him. _Why did I think I could do this? Everyone around me knew I’d fail, why’d I think I could actually do this? I’m a fraud. I’m not a Duke, I don’t belong here. What was I thinking?_ His mind raced repeating every self doubt he’d had since Rebecca was named duchess. He never wanted this life, but it now came with her, so he lied to himself, convinced himself he could do anything with her by his side. _Stupid. I was stupid to think I could hack it._ He gritted his teeth as a pain rolled through his abdomen. _What the hell is wrong now? It’s not enough that I’m sterile and a failure of a Duke?_

“Drake, please come sit down.” Rebecca’s voice pulled him from the depths of his personal hell.

“Why? You’re all going to talk like I’m not here anyway. So go ahead decide what’s best for me! That’s why you’re all here, isn’t it?” Drake barked, his entire body appearing wild and feral.

“Drake.” Savannah’s voice shook with worry. “We’re here because we’re worried about you. We care about you. We just want you to get help.”

“Help? I don’t need help.” _I need everyone to stop laughing at me._

Rebecca shook her head. She didn’t understand why he was so defensive and constantly lashing out. She couldn’t even recognize him anymore, gone was the marshmallow she fell in love with. _Did I make a mistake? Did I choose the wrong man?_ She turned to look at Liam, his perfect kingly stoicism in place. No one could read him, except her. She could see the concern in his eyes and features. She wanted to reach out and try to show him she was thankful for his support, but she knew it would only prove to make Drake believe she was being unfaithful. _Maybe I made the wrong choice, would I be happier as queen? Nope. Can’t go there. You love Drake. But he’s changed. He’s sick. But he thinks I’m cheating, how much is illness and how much is **him**? Does he really believe I would do that to him? But don’t you want to? But I haven’t! _Her mind warred with itself, she felt pulled in two different directions and was unsure which way was up. She looked up in surprise when Savannah lightly touched her shoulder. _What did I miss?_

“Look at all this is doing to you and Rebecca Drake. You need help.”

Drake laughed, his eyes darting between Rebecca and Liam. “She’ll be fine she has her knight in shining armor.”

Rebecca recoiled, his words once again slapping her across the face. Is this the life I signed up for? Is this what really will make me happy? Can I survive always defending myself?

“Do you really think she would cheat on you? Do you really think Liam would do that to you?” Savannah pressed, trying to break through to her older brother.

“I know they already have.” He looked at all the faces around the room, none of them staying in focus. _What the fuck is wrong with me? No, I’m fine it’s just anger! “_ Bas, you’ve been quiet what do you think? Do you think I’m going crazy too?”

“I think Drake, that you and Savannah were both too young to know how bad it got with your mother. And I’m worried about you.” _But it was different._ “This is how it was for Bianca, she became paranoid, lashed out, but she refused help. It got really bad, you two wouldn’t know but your father asked me to take you for a few days. It’s still early for you, you need treatment. Your mother is doing much better on meds.” Drake scoffed. “I know, you want to think you can do this yourself Drake but I really think you need to get some help before you hurt yourself or someone else.”

“I wouldn’t hurt anyone and you know that Bas!”

“You drove drunk.”

“And it was fine!”

“You got lucky! You could have killed yourself or someone else! You keep doing this Drake and eventually your luck will run out. And if you kill someone Drake, not even Liam could help you then. Please get help.”

“I don’t need to help!”

Bastien’s jaw tensed. _Something is going on, but if I don’t get him help he could regret it._ “Drake, you are getting help. Either you check yourself in for a seventy two hour hold or I will check you in for a hell of a lot longer.” _He’ll be safe, we can find out exactly what’s going on._

Drake narrowed his eyes. _Why won’t they just let me be?_ “You can’t be serious!”

“I’m very serious. You are hurting everyone in this room by not caring for yourself. You need help. So what will it be?”

Drake stared at Liam, the ever perfect king, not a scratch in his perfect kingly facade. His eyes drifted to Rebecca, falling apart at the seams. _Why the fuck did I think I would be enough for her? She should have never chosen me! She wants him, she can have him._ “I’m out of here.”

Rebecca blinked back tears. _Why can’t he see we care about him?_ “Drake, please.”

Drake shook his head in dismay. _Why won’t she admit I’m not who she wants? She’s already sleeping with him, she can have everything with him._

“Let him go.”

Liam’s voice causing everyone to look at him. “What?” Rebecca asked as startled by his words as the thrill she felt from them.

“He clearly thinks he doesn’t need help, and us forcing him won’t do anything. He’s the only one who can help him. If we force him to go be evaluated nothing with change unless he believes he has a problem.”

_You just want me out of the way, but I concede, you’re the better man. You’re who she should have chosen._ “Finally someone is making sense.”

Bastien felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. _Why doesn’t he want Drake to get help._ “You’re not going anywhere, Drake. I refuse to sit back and watch you destroy yourself and everyone around you because you think you’re fine.”

Rebecca released a breathe as Bastien rose, taking hold of Drake as he escorted him to the car. _He needs this. He needs the help._ She felt like she was precariously hanging by the tips of her fingers on over a steep cliff as she watched Savannah follow. _I can’t be alone._ Her hand reached out, fingers wrapping around his forearm, halting his steps. She looked up at him with sad sapphire eyes. “Stay.”


End file.
